But I Love Him!
by theluckyc
Summary: A Glee fanfiction between Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel
1. Prologue: The Dream

Message:

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction ever which will focus on my most favorite tv show, Glee. This story will focus on only two characters from the show namely Finn Hudson, the male lead of New Directions and the quarterback of the football team and Kurt Hummel, the homosexual Glee club member who is addicted to fashion and has feelings for Finn. I hope you enjoy this fanfic and please comment. The title of the story is "But I Love Him". Take note that there would be two common formats in this story: the first one is the usual paragraph form, and the other one is the conversation/IM format. This would make the story more realistic. Thanks and enjoy!

As I was getting ready for school in my favorite Alexander McQueen coat, I had a great feeling that today will be a very special day. Today is the day where I will get a chance to work with Finn, the quarterback of the football team, the guy who defended me when his friend Puck has impulse issues, the male lead at our Glee club, and most especially, the love of my life.

"Kurt! Will you come down here!" my dad, Burt yelled. He's probably going out tonight that's why he's calling me downstairs.

Burt: Kurt!

Kurt: Yes dad?

Burt: Listen, I'm going to see someone later tonight, so don't cook dinner for me then.

Kurt: Yes dad.

Burt: I'll be home at midnight.

Kurt: Midnight? That's kinda late.

Burt: Exactly. Now eat your breakfast, or you're gonna be late for the bus.

Kurt: Yes dad.

I ate my blueberry waffles with strawberry syrup, and more importantly, with excitement. My dad is going to be away until midnight and therefore, I can take Finn home and see where things will take us both. But how will I ever make him do that? All I know is that tonight will be the night that I, Kurt Hummel, will be in the hands of the hot Finn Hudson, and he will experience something that he has never experienced before.

Kurt: Dad, I gotta go now.

Burt: Alright son, have a good day!

Kurt: Thanks! *smiles* You too dad.

I hopped onto the bus and saw a lot of people chattering on their seats. "Kurt! Over here!!" I heard Mercedes' voice at the back row, along with Tina.

Mercedes: Hey girl!

Kurt: Hey! What's up Mercedes?

Mercedes: Nothing much. Just talking about our plan.

Kurt: Plan? What plan?

Tina: M-M-M-makeover!

Kurt: Makeover? Sweet! Tina? How come you're still stuttering?

Tina: I don't know. It's f-f-fun!

Mercedes:*laughs* Well, you see Kurt. We are planning to give Rachel a 'Broadway' makeover.

Kurt: Wait a second. Did you just say Rachel?

Mercedes: Yeah, why? I mean she did say yes to it.

Kurt:*chuckles* Mercedes, she's the only one who can dress up like a 70 year old and a 5 year old at the same time.

Mercedes: My point exactly.

My conversation with Mercedes and Tina kind of reminded me of my conversation with Quinn. I remember she approached me for the first time to give Rachel a makeover for the club's sake. However, I got carried away and made Rachel a living monster in Finn's eyes. Although she was more attractive than her usual look.

Mercedes: So are you up to it?

Kurt: Yeah sure!

Mercedes: Great! So I'll see you later in Glee club.

Kurt: Sure thing.

I got out of the bus even happier than before. Mercedes and Tina were planning an extreme makeover for Rachel. Of course I want to be a part of it. Makeovers are like crack to me. But I still didn't forget the very reason why I thought this day could be the best one of my life. And that very reason is Finn Hudson, the love of my life, and I am going to get him tonight.

Will Kurt be able to spend time with Finn, the love of his life? What about the "makeover" that he agreed to take part in? Tune in next time for the very first official chapter of But I Love Him.


	2. Chapter 1: Glee Club Meeting

NOTE:  
Sorry! I know it's more than a year since I last wrote the prologue. I was too busy and I kinda forgot about this fanfic. Anyways, I'm free for the next few weeks and I promise I will finish this story as long as you guys ask for it.  
Anyways, it's season two of Glee and nationals are pretty much near. With Kurt being busy with Blaine and Finn dating Quinn, we shouldn't forget the special relationship of Finn and Kurt, since they are now stepbrothers. Oh well, enjoy!

PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT THIS IS THE CONTINUATION OF THE PROLOGUE IN WHICH AT THAT TIME, IT WAS STILL SEASON 1 SO THAT MEANS NO BLAINE, NO SAM, NO ZIZES, NO HOLLY, etc.

(At Glee Club practice)  
Mr Schuester: Alright! We will have a new lesson this week.  
Santana: *whispers* Here he goes again, going to discuss about things I don't care.

Will Schuester writes the term on the whiteboard 'Guilty Pleasures'

Puck: Are we going to talk about porn?  
Mr Schuester: Not exactly Puck. So who knows what that term means?

Rachel quickly raises her hand in enthusiasm, to the dismay of the other members. Kurt raises his hand.

Kurt: A guilty pleasure is quite self-explanatory. It is something you secretly desire but is ashamed to share it to anyway. Mostly, it's food but for others, it's clothes. *high fives Mercedes*  
Mr Schuester: That's right Kurt. Now everyone has different kinds of guilty pleasures, especially in music. Now who would like to share their guilty pleasures?

Everybody shares their pleasures one by one.

Quinn: AC/DC Mercedes: Backstreet Boys Artie: Demi Lovato Santana: My Chemical Romance Brittany: Rick Astley Mike Chang: Pussycat Dolls

Puck then gets mad and blurts out "Hell no! I'm not down with this guilty pleasures thing! It's stupid! Mike? Why the hell do you love the Pussycat Dolls?"  
Mike replies "Because! Their songs are very addictive and easy to dance with."

Puck: Garbage! This is totally not worth my time! *leaves the room*  
Mr Schuester: Puck. Come on, don't leave.  
Quinn: I'll go get Puck. *rolls her eyes and leaves*  
Mr Schuester: Alright, anyways. Finn.  
Finn: Yes Mr Schue?  
Mr Schuester: How about you? What's your guilty pleasure?  
Finn: Uh...I'd rather not talk about it.  
Mr Schuester: Come on Finn. You can share anything with us. Finn: I'm sorry Mr Schue, but Puck's right. This is totally nonsense. What does it have to do with preparing for Sectionals anyways?  
Mr Schuester: I was just getting to that. You see, during my time, we used to do unexpected performances at Nationals. We used to perform songs that we were too embarrassed to dance to and eventually, it made us comfortable and it gained our confidence. And that's what you guys should do also. For this week, you guys will have to perform songs by artists you secretly love but are too embarrassed to share.  
Santana: Ugh! I hope Berry doesn't perform a Britney song cause that would totally be unattractive.  
Rachel: *rolls her eyes*  
Mr Schuester: *continues* But here's the catch, we won't have any time for all of you to perform since Coach Sylvester needs the auditorium for the whole weekend so I'm gonna have to group you into pairs!  
Mercedes: Aww men!  
Tina: Wha-wha-what's wrong Mercedes?  
Mercedes: Nothing, it's just that. I wanted to perform this Backstreet Boys song but I'm guessing I won't be able to do it.  
Tina: That's too b-b-bad!  
Mercedes: Yeah. I'm just hoping I'd pair up with Kurt.  
Mr Schuester: Alright! In this hat, there are ballots with your names on it. Everybody, pick your partner.

Rachel goes to the piano and grabs a ballot.  
Rachel: Puckerman? No! Mr Schuester! This is unacceptable!  
Mr Schuester: The fates have spoken.  
Rachel: Ugh! *goes back to her chair*

As everybody was finished picking their partners, it was my turn to pick the ballot, and the only people left to choose from were Mercedes, Santana, and FINN.  
Mr Schuester: Kurt! You're up!  
Kurt: *picks a ballot* Finn!

Finn gets nervous while Kurt smiles as he got what he exactly wanted. He felt bad for Mercedes but hey! He doesn't always get a chance to pair up with the love of his life, Finn.  
Mr Schuester: Alright! I guess everybody has their partners! Tomorrow, we'll start with our performances. Dismissed.

Everybody leaves except Finn and Kurt. Finn: Look Kurt, I know you're excited that you have me as your partner but I'm really really uncomfortable with this.  
Kurt: Relax Finn. I'm sure by the end of the week, you'll be thankful that you have me as your partner. *grabs Finn's arms*  
Finn: Uhh..what are you doing?  
Kurt: Nothing. This is what girlfriends do.  
Finn: That's nice *slowly moving Kurt's arm away* But I'm not gay.  
Kurt: That's too bad.  
Finn: Look, why don't we just discuss this later? After school, my house. Sounds good?  
Kurt: *smiles in excitement* Yeah, sounds great!  
Finn: Great! I'll see you then. *leaves immediately*

That was the greatest day of my life. I knew I would get Finn Hudson tonight. For the next few days, I will be spending time with him. And who knows what might happen? We might end up sleeping in the same room together and adopt a bunch of babies and get secretly married.  
But that's just me talking. Oh wait! I forgot! I agreed to take part in that Broadway-esque Rachel makeover with Mercedes and Tina. What am I going to do?

(Mercedes appears)  
Mercedes: Hey Kurt! What are you still doing here?  
Kurt: Uhm, nothing! *trying to hide his guilt and anxiety* Mercedes: Kurt, is something wrong?  
Kurt: Nothing! I was just...uh...packing my stuff. Mercedes: I see. Listen, are you still going to make it to the makeover?  
Kurt: Yeah, about that. I pause for a second whether I should ditch Mercedes and go with Finn for the assignment or just tell her the truth.  
Kurt: Listen, Finn asked me to come over to his house for practice and I really want to go and-  
Mercedes:*interrupts* So go!  
Kurt: What?  
Mercedes: Look, we've been hearing you talk about Finn practically, 80% of the time we spend. I think you should go with him. Kurt: Really? That's great! But what about the makeover?  
Mercedes: Don't worry about that. Me and Tina can make Rachel a divalicious babe.  
Kurt: Thanks, Mercedes. *hugs her*  
Mercedes: No problem. Come on! The bus leaves in 10 minutes. We should hurry.

Now that the makeover thing's out of the way, it's time for some quality time with Finn!  
But what will happen to there: Will Finn tell Kurt his guilty pleasure?  
Will Kurt be able to profess his feelings for him?  
Will Finn tell Kurt he feels the same way?

Stay tuned for Chapter Two! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Practice

Note:  
I decided to make chapter two as soon as I uploaded chapter one since I had to make it all up to you guys and just so I won't leave you guys hanging.  
Don't forget to comment on my fanfic! I might be putting up polls so that you guys can decide on some elements of the story (example: what song do they perform, what does Kurt wear, etc.)  
This time, this chapter will contain mostly of IM conversations.

(Kurt's home, Burt watching the tv, Kurt arrives home)  
Burt: Hey Kurt! How was school today?  
Kurt: Fine. Nothing special. Burt: I see. *switches the channel*  
Kurt: Dad, listen. I'm going to a friend's house in 10 minutes. It's for an assignment in Glee Club.  
Burt: I thought you said there was nothing special that happened.  
Kurt: There wasn't. It's just a rehearsal for Glee Club.  
Burt: Ok then. Whose friend of yours are we talking about?  
Kurt: Finn Hudson.  
Burt: *drops the remote* What was that?  
Kurt: Finn. The quarterback of the football team. Burt: Right. The one who got you into the football team.  
Kurt: Yeah.  
Burt: Wait. *picks up the remote* You're rehearsing together? How come you didn't tell me this before?  
Kurt: It's just temporary dad. We're partners for this guilty pleasure assignment.  
Burt: Oh. I guess that makes sense. *continues watching tv* Well go have fun Kurt.  
Kurt: Alright. *picks up his Marc Jacobs sweater and Zara bag* See you later!

As I was walking on the way to Finn's house, I realized something. My dad approved of what I'm going to do and where I'm going to go. I guess he understood that Finn was a nice guy and he wouldn't hurt me.

That's the part that I love about Finn. He won't hurt me, unlike Puck. Is it because he cares for me? I remember the day he let me in on his family's garage to help him choose what to wear for his dinner with Quinn's family. He owes me, and I guess this is his payment. Anyways, it's my second time going to his house but I never went into his room. I'm ready for the ride of my life.

Kurt:*doorbells*  
Carol:*shouts* Coming! *opens the door* Oh! And you are?  
Kurt: Kurt Hummel, Finn's fellow Glee club member. I'm here to see him?  
Carol: Right! He told me he has a friend coming over to practice. Please! Come in!  
Kurt: *looks at their house* Wow! This place is nice!  
Carol: Well thank you Kurt! I'm glad someone still appreciates the old, vintage, American home. Even my son insists we should redecorate it.  
Kurt: *whispers to himself* I can see why.  
Carol: What was that?  
Kurt: Oh nothing! So where's Finn?  
Carol: He's in his room. You should go practice with him. His room is upstairs to the left.  
Kurt: Thanks Mrs. Hudson!  
Carol: Please! Call me Carol!  
Kurt: Alrighty then.

I head upstairs with excitement. This is what I have been waiting for. I got past all the obstacles: Mercedes, my dad, and now Finn's mom. Now I have Finn all to myself. As I approach his door, I didn't knock immediately. I was worried that I might disturb him. So I paused for a moment and thought about what I am going to do.

Kurt: *talking to himself* It's ok Kurt! You can do this! You've been waiting your whole life for this. You can do-  
Finn:*opens the door* Oh there you are Kurt!

I saw Finn, with his football t-shirt and his boxers. His boxers! This is totally going to be in my journal.

Finn: Come in!  
Kurt: Nice room you got here!  
Finn: *chuckles* Thanks! I didn't know you fancy cowboy wallpapers.  
Kurt: Oh! I didn't notice that.  
Finn: *looks disappointed* Oh!...Ok!  
Kurt: So! Let's get on with it.  
Finn: Right. So I searched 'guilty pleasures' on the Internet and it only shows pictures of Ashley Tisdale.  
Kurt: *laughs* Didn't you listen at Glee club this afternoon? Guilty pleasures are just simply embarrassing interests of yourself!  
Finn: Oh! So that's what guilty pleasure means.  
Kurt: Exactly *rolls his eyes*  
Finn: Listen, about what you did this afternoon.  
Kurt: Look, I'm sorry I grabbed your arm and wrapped it on mine. I guess I was just used to doing that with Mercedes and Tina.  
Finn: It's fine. But I want you to know...That I'm not interested in you Kurt. And I'm pretty sure that NOTHING will ever happen between us, at least romantically. Kurt: *looks upset* Oh.. That's fine!  
Finn: *tries to cheer him up* But hey! We can still be buddies right? *punches his arm and pats him on the head*  
Kurt: Don't do that! *laughs*  
Finn: What? You mean this *pats him again*  
Kurt: Stop *tickles Finn*  
Finn: *laughs* Oh! Please! You're making me laugh!*ruins Kurt's hair*  
Carol:*opens the door suddenly* What's going on?

We stop doing what we did. We didn't want to tell the truth. At least I don't. But I can see it from him that he doesn't want to either. All I can say is that I feel like I'm in heaven...and that Finn might just have feelings for me too.

Finn: Nothing! We were just uh...just...  
Kurt:*interrupts* laughing on this video that our friend Artie sent. '  
Carol: Oh! Alright then! Sorry for disturbing. Carry on! *closes the door*  
Kurt:*giggles* Well, we should probably get started. So what's your guilty pleasure Finn?  
Finn: Uh...I really don't have any, honestly.  
Kurt: *mocks him* Honestly? I don't believe you.  
Finn: Yeah I'm serious! I really don't have any guilty pleasure. Pretty much all my favorite artists, I'm not ashamed to share them.  
Kurt: Well there's gotta be something that you must secretly like.  
Finn: Well...there's this one singer..  
Kurt: *grins* Yeah?  
Finn: No I can't! I can't tell it! *punches the wall*  
Kurt: Relax Finn! It's just a question!  
Finn: Right. I'm sorry. *sits down* Kurt: *shocked* Oh my god! Your hand's bleeding! We should get you some bandages!  
Finn: Ouch! *holding his hand* There's a first aid kit downstairs at the kitchen. Ask my mom.  
Kurt: Alright! I'll be back!

I ran as fast as I could downstairs to tell his mom and heal his hand. This wouldn't be all happening if he didn't punch the wall and was afraid to share his secret. He said we were buddies right? How come he doesn't trust me and just share his guilty pleasure?

(After an hour has passed - Finn's dining room, everybody on the table eating dinner)  
Carol: I forgot to ask you guys. What happened to Finn anyways? How come his hand was bleeding?  
Kurt: He kinda punched his whole fist into the wall.  
Carol: Oh son, why would you do that?  
Finn: Nothing. I just uh...just...  
Kurt: Showing me this cool new self defense move and he accidentally punched the wall.  
Finn: *looks at Kurt* Uh..right! Right! I was showing him a defensive move.  
Carol: Uh-huh. I see. Well, Ugly Betty is on. *walking to the living room to watch tv* Carol: *raises voice* Help yourselves with some lemon squares!  
Finn: Look Kurt, thank you for helping me.  
Kurt: What do you mean?  
Finn: You know, telling my mom that I hurt my hand. Not to mention, you lied to her for me, twice.  
Kurt: Well, two heads are better than one! *chuckles*  
Finn: Right *pretending he understands what he meant*  
Kurt: Listen, it's getting late. Thanks for the dinner and everything. I should go. I realized we haven't got any progress at all.  
Finn: Yeah, it's getting late.  
Kurt: *leaving* I'll see you tomorrow Finn.  
Finn: *on his front door* Yeah you too.

I got to help Finn Hudson. And now he's thanking me for it. And now he owes me, BIG TIME! But still, I'll never forget what happened tonight. Pretty much, we'll end up performing my guilty pleasure in which he is forced to participate in since he wouldn't even give a hint on what his guilty pleasure is.

Finn: Oh by the way Kurt!  
Kurt: *turns around* Yeah?  
Finn: I love listening to Miley Cyrus. *smiles and close the door*

I stand corrected. =D _  
What will happen at Glee Club tomorrow? What's more, what will happen at tomorrow's practice?

What Miley song will they perform? (POLL)  
in the USA I Look at You Climb D. Can't Be Tamed

Tune in to chapter three for more. And please vote! :D 


	4. Chapter 3: The Next Day

NOTE:  
Apparently, there was some coding/format error on the last chapter since I just typed it onto Notepad(and I'm still typing on Notepad lmao) and thus, making the poll look weird. I know I should let it sit for a few days so I can get more reviews but I guess some people prefer to make reviews to FINISHED STORIES and mine is still pretty much on the way. Oh well, I have my mind made up on what song anyway :D Enjoy chapter 3!  
BTW, i'm writing this just 30 minutes before THE ROYAL WEDDING :p

(The next day at Glee Club Practice)  
Mr Schuester: OK! *claps hand* Today is officially the start of our "Guilty Pleasures" performances. Who wants to go first?

Of course we wouldn't want to go first. I mean Finn just told me his guilty pleasure on the last minute! So there's no chance in hell that we have a performance prepared for today. It's a good thing the blabbermouth Rachel has one.

Rachel: Mr Schuester! Me and Puck have a song ready.  
Puck:*rolls eyes* Oh boy.  
Mr Schuester: Great! Let's hear it.

As usual, Rachel stands in front of all of us, acting as if she rules this club. She's having her useless, boring speeches about how "talented and neglected" she is. I'm sure Mercedes thinks the same way but if I were Rachel, I'd just get on with the song and save the talking for Sectionals.

*Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna plays*

Rachel: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn! But that's alright because I love the way it hurts..

As Rachel sings this song, I noticed how mysterious and unpredictable she could be. I always thought since she likes to blab about Broadway and being star, I expected her to sing more on the Broadway department. But again, I was wrong.

*Song finishes, everybody claps*

Mr Schuester: Wow! Good job you guys! *high fives Puck while Rachel hugs him*  
Mr Schuester: woah! Alright! Who wants to go next?

Wow! I'm surprised, nobody wants to go next. I'm guessing nobody is brave enough to sing their guilty pleasures. Luckily, me and Finn have the guts or in Finn's term, "the balls" to perform. Miley Cyrus maybe a controversial trending celebrity but let's be honest, her songs are catchy. And I'm sure Finn is going to have a good time performing one of his favorite artists.

Mr Schuester: Come on you guys! Nobody prepared anything for today?  
Santana: Nobody likes this assignment Mr Schue. Let's be honest, it sucks.  
Tina: *looks at her, not amused* That's so rude, Santana! Me and Mike was going to perform today if he hadn't injured his wrist.  
Santana: Look brown eyes, it's not my fault your Asian boyfriend of yours hurt himself from dancing to Jai Ho.  
Mike: Stop it Santana!  
Santana: Hey! I'm just keeping it real *crosses her arms and looks away*  
Mr Schuester: You guys, stop that! Look, I'm disappointed that only Puck and Rachel was able to prepare a song for today. If you guys don't take this assignment seriously, then I might as well move the deadline of all performances tomorrow!

Tomorrow? Are you kidding? That's too soon for everybody! Even faster than Lady Gaga changing outfits or Brittany changing sexual partners. We can't perform tomorrow! We just can't!

*Everybody reacts*

Finn: Mr Schuester! We can't perform tomorrow.  
Mr Schuester:*raises voice* You guys hate the assignment, fine! If you guys don't have a song prepared, we might as well lose at Sectionals and Glee Club is over. *gets his papers* Dismissed! *leaves immediately*  
Quinn:Nice going Santana!  
Mercedes: Yeah, now we're forced to perform tomorrow!  
Santana: Hey! Don't take it out on me! I was just being myself and expressing my thoughts. You guys should thank me for speaking on your behalf. *leaves immediately, Brittany follows*  
Quinn:Hey! You get back here *follows Santana, everybody follows except Kurt*

Kurt:*talking to himself* Oh men! I have a French report tomorrow and now I'm forced to finish this Guilty Pleasure thing with Finn.

I thought I was by myself that time since everybody followed Quinn's plan which was to beat the heck out of Santana for moving the deadline. But then I never even realized that somebody was still there.

Finn: So I'm guessing you don't really want to rehearse with me?  
Kurt:*turns around* Oh Finn! I didn't see you there!

I was nervous as hell when I heard his voice. It was like, it was the end of Kurt Hummel.

Finn: I heard what you said a while ago.  
Kurt: I'm sorry! It's just...I'm feeling pressured right now. I have a lot of things going on.  
Finn: That's fine. You can just leave the Glee assignment to me *smiles*  
Kurt: Really? Well that's nice of you, but what am I going to do on behalf of our team? I mean it IS a duet right?  
Finn: Just come by my house for 10 minutes and I'll tell you everything you need to do. *pats his shoulder*  
Kurt: Thanks Finn! You're the best.  
Finn: Don't mention it. *winks then leaves*

My heart was literally racing when his tiny, cute eyes winked at me. It was like heaven really did became a place on earth. But then, what WILL happen later at practice?

What do you think? What will happen later at practice? Will they be able to have a song prepared for the next day? Find out in chapter four! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Practice, Day Two

NOTE:  
Yes, I noticed that chapter three was the shortest I've written so far. So I promised myself I would update the story and put on chapter four. I'm going to write chapter five as soon as I publish chapter four. :D P.S. Congratulations to Prince William and Kate Middleton!  
Oh yeah, some PG13 scenes are now included. Not going to elaborate much on the sexual details and whatever.

(The school bus, on the way home)  
As I was sitting on the way home and hearing Mercedes and Tina behind me talk about whether Tina should get a haircut. Which reminds me, I never made it up to Mercedes for choosing Finn's practice over their Broadway makeover on Rachel.

Kurt: Hey Mercedes.  
Mercedes: Yeah? *laughs with Tina*  
Kurt: I forgot to ask ya. How was the makeover?  
Mercedes: *continues laughing* Oh yeah, about that. Tina: It was hi-hi-hilarious! *laughs*  
Mercedes: Exactly!  
Kurt:*intrigued* Really? Well tell me the whole story.  
Mercedes: Alright. So we asked Rachel about the makeover right?  
Kurt: Yeah?  
Mercedes: She immediately said yes since she trusted me unlike you. *giggles*  
Kurt: *laughs along* Uh-huh..  
Mercedes: So me and Tina head on her house with our make-up kits and then we went into her room.  
Tina: She has so ma-ma-many awards!  
Mercedes: Yeah! Anyways..So we tell her it was going to be Broadway inspired.  
Tina: She was j-j-jumping for j-j-joy!  
Mercedes: Uh-huh! Then, me and Tina start cutting some of her hair, plucked her eyebrows and then bought her some dresses from Walmart.

*Tina bursts out in laughter*

Mercedes: And you know what the best part is? *grins*  
Kurt:*chuckles* What?  
Mercedes:She loved it! *bursts out, Tina continues laughing*  
Kurt:*laughs hard* No way!  
Mercedes: Yeah! I just can't wait to see her tomorrow at Glee Club.  
Tina: M-m-me either!

*Kurt realizes that the bus was on the front of his house*

Kurt: Oh! There's my house. I'll see you later girls! *waves at them and stands up*  
Mercedes: Bye love! *waves at Kurt*  
Tina: Bye K-k-Kurt!

I stepped outside the bus. However, I took a couple of seconds whether I should head home and tell my dad that I'm going to Finn's. But it takes like 20 minutes on foot to get to Finn's and I didn't wanna waste my time since I had a lot going on. I decided not to go home yet and headed directly to Finn's. Hey! He only asked like 10 minutes of my time right? So that means I will spend 30 minutes of the rest of my day for Finn and then stupid French report for the rest of the night, well 15 minutes for dinner too. :D I knock on their front door and this time, it was Finn who answered the door.

Finn: Oh hey Kurt! *smiles*

Woah! Finn's outfit was more exposed than yesterday's! This time, he was wearing a plain white, sleeveless shirt and with just a white brief on. My God! It was getting hot in here! Did his mom know about what he's wearing, especially when answering a door to a visitor? Truly, this was NOT a dream!

Finn: My mom is out shopping for groceries.  
Kurt:*continues staring* Finn: Uhm, Kurt? *taps his shoulder*  
Kurt: Oh, sorry! I got spaced out.  
Finn: I see. *nods* Well come on in.

Nothing ordinary to see here. The same old, except the tv was now turned off. We went into his room. Again, the same old. His room was tidier than yesterday's, but still messy. But let's not insult his house. After all, I'm IN the house of Finn Hudson: the quarterback, the hearthrob that every girl wants, but most of all, the love of my life. Now, I really wanted to get this over with and cut to the chase.

Kurt: So! *crosses arms* What did you come up with?

Suddenly, Finn takes off his underwear and his sleeveless shirt. I was in awe when I saw his hot, naked body in front of me. I could feel jaw dropping as he stood there, really sweating since he had no air conditioner in his room. He moves closer to me.

Finn: I know you wanted this your whole life. *grabs Kurt's hand and puts it on his crotch*  
Kurt: Yes! Yes!  
Finn: Feel and touch my hot, sexy body!  
Kurt: Oh yes! *massages Finn's chest*

Finn: Right! I wanted you to know that since we are going to do a Miley song, I was thinking we're going to perform an underrated hit of her.

I realized that it was just a fantasy. How stupid and reckless of me to think of these nasty thoughts when Finn was being serious and discussing about what we are going to do tomorrow. But still, he was still wearing what he is wearing. And it's not impossible that what I was fantasizing about may come true.

Kurt: Oh yeah? What is it?  
Finn: It's uhm..Goodbye.  
Kurt: Goodbye?  
Finn: Yeah. I just felt like, this song of hers really connected to me. It spoke of relationships and saying goodbye to the one you love.

Oh Finn. There goes your pea brain again as Quinn calls it. I'm sure Miley Cyrus may still be a teenager but her songs are not shallow and literal as Finn thinks it is.

Finn: *continues speaking* I looked it up on the Internet what the song's message is so yeah..

Shoot! How come he's always right? I'm suppose to be the smart one and he's supposed to be the hot one. Oh well, even if it's not that way, we still work as a team. And I hope Finn would still like to be working with me and we become partners more often.

Kurt: Great! I'm not really familiar with the song but I guess I'll work..  
Finn: *interrupts* It's fine! I'll guide you through it. *winks*

There he goes again with his wink!

Kurt: Oh, *chuckles* alrighty then. Thanks!  
Finn: No problem! Just give us the instrumental of the song tomorrow. I'm pretty sure the jazz band is not familiar with this tune.  
Kurt: Alright! You got it, captain! *salutes Finn*  
Finn: *laughs* You know, you look cute when you do that.  
Kurt: Really? *salutes Finn again*  
Finn: *continues* Stop it!  
Kurt: Look, I must get going. I'll see you tomorrow.  
Finn: Bye! See ya tomorrow!  
Kurt: I love you!  
Finn: What was that?  
Kurt: Oh, uh...nothing! Bye! *quickly heads downstairs and leaves*

Did I just say those three words to him? I'm sure he heard it clearly. I hope he doesn't avoid me or kick the crap out of me. I really hope he doesn't change the way he thinks of me because that would totally kill me. But still, I wonder what he thought about that. Oh well! I guess I'll just know tomorrow!

Stay tuned for chapter five for the performance! 


	6. Chapter 5: Glee Club Meltdown

NOTE:  
I have decided I'm going to write a second "book" or story for Finn and Kurt. This story will have at least 10 chapters or even more. I hope you guys can keep up or be patient enough to read all the chapters. :D

(Glee Club Practice)  
I'm still nervous! Not because of the French report and the Glee Club performance. Although I was kinda nervous for that too. But what I was mainly nervous about was last night when I said "I love you" to Finn, the love of my life. I knew it was too soon to say it to him. Maybe it just slipped out or I just stuttered or something. I don't know. Why the heck did I just say that to Finn Hudson!

Mr Schuester: Alright! Since you guys don't have any choice. Santana and Mercedes? You're up first.  
Santana: *rolling her eyes and being sarcastic* Great...  
Mercedes: *taps her* Come on! Let's just get this over with.

Team by team, they perform their songs. I can't believe they were able to pull it off! First, Rachel comes up with an unexpected Eminem song, and then Tina and Mike jamming to When I Grow Up. I just can't handle the pressure!

Kurt: *quickly raises his hand* Mr Schuester! I can't do this! *stands up*  
Mr Schuester: Kurt! Calm down. You can do this. I know you rehearsed it with Finn. *looks at Finn* Right?  
Finn: *nods as if he were telling th truth*  
Kurt: Mr Schuester, we didn't rehearse anything last night! I was only in his house for 10 minutes and then I did my French report for the rest of the night.  
Finn: *stands up too* Uh, Kurt! Sit down and stop lying. *calms Kurt down*  
Kurt: *gets irritated* What! Lying! You're the one who's lying Finn!  
Finn: Kurt. *rests his hand on his shoulder and tries to sit him down* Finn: *whispers to him* I'm trying to do us a favor. Come on, we can do this.  
Kurt: I said no! *pushes him*  
Mr Schuester: Woah! Stop that now. There's no room for violence.  
Kurt: *continues arguing with Finn* You don't know what it's like to be pressured! To be pushed around and insulted by Karofsky! To be able to convince your dad that everything is fine and being gay is ok! And most of all, to share your true feelings to the love of your life!  
Finn: Uh...is that why you said "I love you" to me last night?

Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Santana: *screams* WHAT!

Tina: Oh my gosh, he didn't!  
Mercedes: I guess he did!  
Puck: What the hell, Hummel?  
Santana: This is one hot mess!  
Rachel: Kurt, you fashion-possessed hypocrite!  
Kurt:*turns red and looks red* DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A HYPOCRITE RACHEL! I TRIED TO HELP YOU!  
Rachel: *screams* YOU HELPED ME TURN INTO A GREASE MONSTER!  
Kurt: *interrupts Rachel* AND YOU STILL ARE! WHY? DID YOU THINK MERCEDES AND TINA WOULD GIVE YOU A "MAKEOVER" JUST BECAUSE THEY FEEL CONCERNED FOR YOU? NO! THEY MESSED YOU UP JUST LIKE I MESSED YOU UP BEFORE!  
Rachel: WHAT! *looks at Mercedes and Tina* YOU GAVE ME A MAKEOVER JUST TO MESS WITH ME!  
Mr Schuester: Guys! Stop that!  
Mercedes: Look Rachel! You're always trying to steal the spotlight! I am just as good and talented as you! Hell I am WAY, WAY better than you! But how the hell do you always get the solos! The applause! And the damn spotlight?  
Rachel: SO YOU RUINED MY FACE AND MY HAIR JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS OF MY TALENT!  
Mercedes: JEALOUS! *stands up to her and they are both now facing each other* I don't have to be jealous of you. I'm not jealous of your skinny body. I'm not jealous of your awards you received. I love the way I look because I was born this way. In fact, maybe you're the one who's jealous of me!  
Rachel: Fine! I'm not gonna say anything else! But why would you do that to me!  
Tina: Because! You're just acting like a b-b-bitch!

I can see that there was frustration in everybody. In Finn's, in Rachel's, in Quinn's, in Tina's, in Mercedes. Don't even let me get started with Mr Schuester. It was his job to calm us all down. It was his job to make sure we leave this room everyday with a smile. Pretty much, we can't do any show without him because if we don't have Mr Schuester, then this would exactly happen: arguing with each other and stuff.

Mr Schuester: *bursts out in anger* STOP! EVERYBODY SIT DOWN! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH ALL OF YOU! MERCEDES! TINA!  
*Both of them stand up*  
Mr Schuester: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO RACHEL!  
Mercedes: Mr Schue, we just wanted her to feel what it was like for us. To be embarrassed and humiliated and not getting what you want.  
Rachel:*quickly stands up and defends herself* That is atrocious!  
Mr Schuester:*turns to Rachel* SIT DOWN!  
Rachel:*quickly sits down and shuts up*  
Mr Schuester:*turns to Mercedes* Well then do you think you got what you guys wanted?  
Mercedes & Tina: *look at each other* No...  
Mr Schuester: I guess you were both concerned with humiliating Rachel that you only humiliated yourself. Please don't sabotage your fellow Glee club members. You're all supposed to be a team, remember? Now go talk with Rachel outside and come back until you've settled this.  
*Mercedes, Tina and Rachel leave the room*

Mr Schuester: Now! Kurt, do you want to talk this over with Ms. Pillsbury?  
Kurt: I don't wanna talk with Ms. Pillsbury! I just want to die!  
Santana: *chuckles* Wow! I can't wait to see that Brittany:*laughs along*  
Mr Schuester: STOP! *turns to Kurt* Don't say that Kurt. You're a lot to lose. Artie: Yeah Kurt. You're as fashionable as Gucci or someone like that.  
Finn: *pats his shoulder* Can't we talk about this?

I didn't even know that there were endless tears flowing down my eyes. I never cried like this since my mom died. But everybody was calming me down. I couldn't let everybody down. They all need me, they can't live without me, especially my dad. I mean who's going to teach him which food is organic and which one is not? He's going to be devastated if he loses me, just as devastated as I'm going to be when I lose him. I really wanted to kill myself, but what's really the point of committng suicide? As much as I hate to do it, I knew I had to surrender.

Kurt: Uhm...I'd rather not. I think I don't want to talk to you for a while.  
Finn: Oh..Ok then.*looks upset*  
Kurt: Look you guys. I'm sorry had a meltdown. I just couldn't take the pressure off of me. I promise! I won't do it again! *crosses*  
Mr Schuester: Alright! Let's give a big round of applause for Kurt.  
*Everybody claps, suddenly, Rachel goes inside*

Rachel: What's that I'm hearing? Are you guys applauding?  
Mr Schuester: I believe Kurt hear has finally forgiven himself and we are just praising him for it.  
Kurt:*looks at Rachel and smiles*  
Rachel: Oh! Ok then!  
Mr Schuester: And speaking of, are you done settling yours?  
Mercedes & Tina: *go inside*  
Rachel: I think the term "end" is more like it Mr Schue.  
Mercedes: *smiles* Yeah, we all talked about it. And we are all sorry.  
Tina: Ye-ye-yup!  
Mr Schuester: That's great! I'm glad you have all settled your differences. I believe you all guys learned the lesson of this week's episode.  
Santana: That Mercedes and Tina can be a bitch and Kurt hates nobody but himself?

This time, everybody laughs, including me. I was supposed to get mad and try to rip off her hair but then it made me feel the opposite way. It kinda cheered me up. Well I didn't have any issue with Santana at all. Even though she can be bitchy at me, I just think it's normal. Like that one time she considered my sexuality "the big elephant" in the room. I didn't have time to be mad at her. I was concerned with something else.

Mr Schuester: So, do you guys still want to perform?  
Kurt:*looks at Finn*  
Finn: Do you still want to do it?  
Kurt: I really don't want to.  
Mr Schuester: Do you guys all agree?  
*Everybody approves and nods except Rachel*  
Rachel: Wait, so he just haves a meltdown and now he's excused from the assignment!  
Quinn:*looks at Rachel in a "Not again!" way*  
Mr Schuester:*sighs*  
Rachel: Fine! Let's just give Kurt a rest then! *stands up and leaves*  
Mr Schuester: Alright you guys, dismissed.

It was time for French class. Dun! Dun! Dun! This was it. The main reason why there was a controversy at Glee Club. Do you know what's weird? Is that if I hadn't join the French Renaissance Connection too, there wouldn't be any stupid French reports or French history. But I do like the French breads and free berets they offer. One day, I'd like to have my own entourage someday, and they'd bring me bagels whenever I ask them to. (Does it ring a bell? If you've read the Glee official books then you'd be familiar with this sentence)

Ms. Holiday: Great job Kurt! Now you see? This is why the Frenchies rock! Now Kurt, Mr. Linnet would've love what you did earlier but since I'm just here filling up for him for the rest of the week. *sigh* Well there's nothing we can do. *shrugs* Alright dudes! Tomorrow we will discuss why Paris Hilton is a disgrace to the French race and that she shouldn't use its capital as her first name.  
Kurt:*packs his things and acts very upset*  
Ms. Holiday: Kurt! Is something wrong?  
Kurt: It's nothing Ms. Holiday. Ms. Holiday: Doesn't seem like it biscuit! Kurt: It's just that I'm having some issues.  
Ms. Holiday: Oh! *nodding* So you're having problems with dating huh?  
Kurt: Uh..not exactly!  
Ms. Holiday: Well then, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll figure it out.  
Kurt: Thanks Ms. Holiday!  
Ms. Holiday: No problem dude! *leaves*

(Song performance by Kurt and Finn. The one they weren't able to perform. Kurt in the French room while Finn in the hallway)

Goodbye by Miley Cyrus

Finn: "I could honestly say, you've been on my mind since I woke up today."  
Kurt: "I look at your photograph all the time. These memories come back to life."  
Both: "And I don't mind."  
Finn: *singing to Rachel's picture* "I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips."  
Kurt: *remembering Kurt teaching Finn how to dance* "The time that you danced with me, with no music playing!"  
Finn: "I remember those simple things."  
Kurt: "I remember till I cry"  
Finn: "But the memory I wish I'd forget!" *remembers Kurt*  
Kurt: "The memory I wanna forget!" *remembers Finn*  
Both: "is goodbye."

CHAPTER 6 SOON! 


End file.
